Hijos
by Chia S.R
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de que las chicas expongan su embarazo a los chicos y Makarov no va a perderse nada de nada. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Continuación de "Mujeres". Varias parejas.


—Fairy Tail—

Disclaimer: FT no me pertenecen, así como sus personajes, sin embargo, la historia si se asemeja a cualquier otra o acto cotidiano de la vida real, es pura coincidencia.

¿Ooc? Mil perdones.

_**Hijos**_

_Cuando estos son muy alocados._

Makarov bebió tranquilamente del té, mirando a su alrededor. El ruido que siempre caracterizaba a su gremio había menguado con la partida de todos a sus respectivos hogares. Aunque era algo que se agradecía, echaba de menos aquella escandalera. Eran sus hijos. Sus adorados hijos. Por los que no dudaba en dar su vida.

Todos y cada uno, con sus respectivas buenas y malas características. Habían sido semillas que germinaron y aunque todavía alguna necesitaba un buen corte, era divertido verles crecer dando pataletas en la vida. Además, el que más o el que menos, tenía un gran corazón de oro que era lo más importante. En Fairy Tail nunca sabías cómo iba a terminar un día ni qué cartas tendría que escribir al consejo para disculparse. Pero no importaba. Era algo que un padre siempre tenía que pasar.

Esa noche precisamente, Mirajane le había hecho una petición muy seria, demandándole que el gremio, una vez cerrara las puertas, permitiera una reunión de gran importancia entre algunos integrantes. El anciano mago había dudado al principio, conociendo la mente retorcida que solía tener la chica, pero al final, accedió con curiosidad, especialmente, cuando le dijo el nombre de los integrantes.

Y ahora los tenía formados frente a él y la barra del bar. Natsu junto a Happy que intercambiaban alguna conversación divertida que les hacía reírse. Gray desnudándose a partes sin darse cuenta. Laxus bostezando distraído. Gajeel cruzado de brazos y gruñendo. Elfman cruzado de brazos, intercambiado palabras con su hermana. Y por último, aunque no formara realmente parte de Fairy Tail, Jellal.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron bruscamente y las chicas, capitaneadas por Erza, entraron. Los chicos cesaron sus tareas para mirarlas un instante. Natsu fue el primero en recibir por parte de Erza cuando se lanzó hacia ellas saludando feliz de la vida. Con un chichón en la cabeza y la nariz enrojecida, volvió a la fila tal y como Mira le demandó, no sin gruñir y echar fuego enfadado. Cuando Erza chirrió los dientes se formó correctamente, cual soldado en medio de una guerra.

Makarov bebió tranquilamente de su té. Era ya una costumbre que Gray y Natsu recibieran o fingieran llevarse de maravilla delante de la pelirroja. Pero hoy Erza parecía más seria que de costumbre. Aquello le intrigó. Si se ponía a mirarlo bien, enfrente de él estaban todos sus cachorros más fuertes. ¿Acaso pasaba algo nuevo de lo que no era consciente?

Mira se colocó junto a él en la barra, apoyando las palmas sobre la madera y mirando divertida hacia los demás, aunque cuando su mirada se posó sobre su nieto frunció el ceño. Ella sabía algo. Desde luego.

Lucy, Erza, Lluvia, Lissana, Evergreen y Levi se situaron frente a los jóvenes. Makarov guiñó los ojos. Lissana estaba frente a su nieto. Lucy frente a Natsu, como costumbre. Erza frente a Jellal. Lluvia frente a Gray. Levi frente a Gajeel y Evergreen frente a Elfman.

Cada uno de los chicos actuó de forma diferente. Natsu guiñó los ojos, mirando a Lucy en busca de una explicación. Gray dejó de vestirse para arquear las cejas y dudar si escapar o simplemente quedarse. Jellal continuó cruzado de brazos, sosteniéndole la mirada a Erza. Gajeel posó una mano sobre la pequeña pelo azul, llamándola pequeñaja. Laxus miró a Lissana con indiferencia, cruzando de brazos y esperando. Elfman se cuadró.

Makarov volvió a beber con tranquilidad, sin perder detalle. Las jóvenes magas miraron a Erza, quien asintió por ambas partes y después, sus labios se movieron a la par. Makarov escupió el té y les miró totalmente incrédulo. ¿Habían dicho que lo creía que había dicho? Se limpió la boca al mismo tiempo que todos los hombres caían contra el suelo de culo y retrocedían hasta la barra. El único que se mantuvo más firme fue Jellal, quien se había bajado la máscara, mirando a Erza con incredulidad. La pelirroja le hizo frente, arqueando las cejas en busca de una estúpida pregunta.

El muchacho habló pausadamente, casi sin que él pudiera escuchar.

—¿Es cierto?

Erza asintió.

—Qué tino tuvo— bromeó Mira limpiando un vaso mientras sonreía misteriosamente.

—Es el hijo de un…

—Lo sé— interrumpió Titania sonriendo torcidamente—. Pero también es mío. Eso lo compensa.

Makarov continuaba con la boca abierta cuando Jellal se adelantó hasta Erza, tieso como un resorte y miraba hacia su vientre con curiosidad, cierta felicidad acumulándose en su sonrisa y temor en sus manos. Erza tiró de su mano hasta posarla sobre la armadura, justo donde debía de estar su vientre. Jellal deseó que ninguno de sus dedos se hubieran roto. Erza podía ser pasional, pero a veces, olvidaba que la armadura era un gran impedimento para estas cosas.

Pero el sexto maestro tenía su ceño fruncido y mientras se limpiaba los restos, clavó la mirada en el que portaba su sangre. Laxus se había llevado una mano al rostro y, apoyado en uno de los banquillos, sacudía la cabeza incrédulo. Dudaba mucho que Laxus fuera virgen cuando tuvo relaciones con la menor de los albinos, pero de ahí a cometer el error de dejarla embarazada…

Un vaso crujió a su lado en ese instante. Cuando miró de reojo, con el escalofrío recorriendo cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo, vio la sonrisa estremecedora de Mira. La portadora del Satán Soul no miraba hacia el lugar, pero la pequeña venita que aparecía en su sien, confirmaba que sabía de todo el asunto y, por ende, Makarov sospechaba que esperaba que Laxus se hiciera cargo.

Laxus había cambiado mucho desde los comienzos. Ahora era más… ¿Tratable? No sabía si podía decir eso, pero tampoco admitiría que tenía que darle las gracias a Gildarts por devolverlo al gremio. Era su nieto al fin y al cabo. Pero… de ahí a que tomara la responsabilidad por dejar embarazada a Lisanna…

—Laxus…— comenzó la muchacha—… yo, ehm…

—¿Vas a tenerlo? — interrumpió el rubio mirándola fijamente. Lisanna tragó antes de asentir. Laxus suspiró—. Es mío— musitó, como si necesitara una correcta afirmación.

—Claro que lo es— espetó Lisanna colocando las manos sobre sus propias caderas—. ¿Con quién me estaba acostando hace un mes en su casa tras… buijhaf?

Laxus cubrió la boca de la pequeña, emitiendo un siseo en demanda de que guardara silencio.

—Vale, vale, lo pillo, maldita sea.

Makarov pudo ver como su nieto tenía un leve lapsus. Como si recordara todo. El por qué, los motivos y hasta lo que ocurrió. ¿Estaría pensando en cómo había metido la pata con ese descuido? Pero Laxus simplemente se levantó, pasó el brazo por el cuello de la maga y tiró de ella hacia el exterior. Makarov no pudo saber si afirmó el tenerlo o no. El caso es que días más tarde, la maga visitaría el gremio con un vientre bastante voluminoso y Laxus, no perdería detalle de ella.

¿Debería de sentirse orgulloso de su nieto? Estaba seguro de que sí.

Por otro lado, Natsu estaba gritando hacia Happy, totalmente emocionado, con los puños cerrados y echando llamas por la boca.

—¡Voy a ser padre! ¿Has oído, Happy? ¡Padre! — Continuó gritando hasta que una samaritana Lucy le golpeó tan fuerte que chocó contra la barra del bar y lo noqueó.

—Bueno, al menos él se lo ha tomado bien— puntualizó Mira sin dejar de limpiar vasos—, sin embargo otros…

Y desvió la mirada hacia Gajeel. Este estaba tieso como un tubo de hierro y por más que Levy pasara la mano por delante de su rostro no parecía reaccionar. La peli azul empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, mordisqueándose los labios y buscando unas gafas que no llevaba puestas. No encontraba qué hacer con él y parecía que el resto tampoco, hasta que Natsu, recobrando el sentido, lanzó su puño contra el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

Gajeel despertó automáticamente y optó por devolvérsela, pero Natsu lo aferró del cuello de la ropa y pegó su frente a la de él.

—¡Reacciona, demonios! ¡Has dejado embarazada a Levy y lo primero que haces es quedarte como un idiota!

—Bueno, hace un momento tú también actuabas como un idiota— puntualizó Lucy apoyando una mano en sus caderas—, pero parece que ambos olvidáis lo importante.

Levy estaba todavía en su sitio. Ni siquiera se había podido mover para retenerlos. La realidad era que estaba muerta de miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si Gajeel la acusaba de fresca? ¿O si negaba su paternidad acusándola de mujeriega? ¿Y si creía que era una molestia? Y lo peor de todo: ¿Y si empezaba a odiarla? La maga de cabellos azules se habían enganchado a Gajeel de una forma increíble. Tanto que Makarov había temido que tuviera un trauma postraumático. ¿Enamorarse del tipo que tiempo atrás deseó matarla? Ey, ¿por qué no? Él había visto peores parejas a lo largo del tiempo.

Gajeel miró a su alrededor, como si quiera entender qué estaba sucediendo. Cuando posó la mirada sobre la maga, frunciendo el ceño y al recordar, palideció. Sin embargo, hizo algo que nadie esperaba, ignorando incluso el intento de Natsu de proteger a Levy, por si acaso.

Alargó su mano hasta el vientre femenino y frunció el ceño. Luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos y abrió la boca para luego cerrarla. Levy se aferró a su brazo y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, sonrió.

—¡Sí, está dentro de mí! — exclamó ante la atónita mirada de preocupación del Caza dragones. La mano tembló sobre el vientre de la chica—, y no, no duele. Es… hermoso.

Luego, con Levy aferrada de su brazo y él dando pasos agigantados, tieso como un resorte, abandonaron el gremio. Makarov sonrió. Esperaba más barullo por parte del hombre del metal. Pero Levy parecía ser el punto clave para calmar o enfadar al Dragón Slayer fuera de las misiones.

Sea como fuere, había terminado bien.

Sin embargo… Miró de reojo hacia Juvia y Gray. El moreno intentaba quitársela de encima, abochornado y con claras dudas en su rostro. Quizás terminara siendo el más peligroso, especialmente cuando el mago de hielo perdió los estribos y se soltó con tanta brusquedad que Juvia casi termina de culo contra el suelo. Sin embargo, Gray tuvo la rápida oportunidad de sostenerla antes de que eso sucediera, pasarse una mano por el rostro y soltarla. Caminó unos pasos hasta la barra y le demandó a Mira una buena cerveza fría. Mira se lo negó.

—Es mejor que estés cuerdo para esto, Gray. A cambio, te daré un buen vaso de agua fresquita con trocitos de hielo para que piques.

Si las miradas matasen, mira estaría calcinada. Gray necesitaba refrescarse la mente, liberarse de la tensión que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Al principio había pensado que era una broma. Demonios, ¡Todas las chicas estaban embarazadas a la vez! Y por más que pensara que debía de ser un error, era imposible.

Primeramente: Juvia era la chica más sincera del mundo. Segundo: Tan sincera como fiel, así que estaba seguro de que sí, ella únicamente mantendría relaciones sexuales con él, porque estaba enamorada hasta las trancas. Y tercero: Porque fue él y no otro, quien se dejó llevar hasta la situación de encontrarse de fábula entre las piernas de la chica del agua. Y no. No había utilizado ninguna protección.

Era consciente de su culpabilidad. Pero, ¿Cargar con el peso de ser padre? ¿Qué clase de padre podría ser? ¿Cómo podría educar a su hijo? ¿Si ocurriera algo, moriría por salvarlo? ¿Era tan fuerte lo que sentía por esa chica como para aceptar ser padre? Porque Juvia llevaba dibujado en su rostro que pensaba tenerlo. Era el hijo de la persona que amaba y con ello, no necesitaba más preguntas que hacerle. La chica era de ese tipo de mujer.

Miró de reojo a Natsu, que continuaba echando pestes del comportamiento de Gajeel y se preguntó qué le haría a él si se dignara a fijarse en cómo se encontraba. Seguramente le daría una buena paliza, remarcando su responsabilidad. Hasta el alocado hijo de Ignell era responsable, lo que menos se esperaba de él, porque siendo sinceros, Gray habría esperado que se echara el petate en la espalda y saliera echando leches. Pero no, él estaba ahí. Y Lucy parecía tranquila de eso.

Así pues, él era el capullo que provocaba que una embarazada casi se cayera y que estuviera a punto de llorar y salir corriendo. ¿Qué clase de tipo despreciable era?

—Gray- sama siempre será Gray- sama. Nadie le cambiará. Ni nada.

Levantó los ojos hacia Juvia. Esta se había sentado junto a él en el banquito, ignorando los problemas de los demás, solo concentrada en él.

—Yo no voy a perder este niño. He decidido tenerlo porque amo a Gray- sama. Porque no creo que estuviéramos haciendo nada malo en ese entonces. Y fue muy bonito— declaró. Gray pensó que se había ido a las nubes imaginando un tórrido amor como solía hacer, pero no. La mirada de juvia era firme y fija en él, ninguna muestra de sus imaginaciones, a veces, algo retorcidas—, porque Juvia ama a Gray- sama.

Gray tragó. Demonios, hasta ahora había ido perdiendo a muchas de las mujeres por las que sentía algo. Y él podía ser un bocón, pero hasta ahora no había mantenido relaciones con una mujer que no le aportase nada. Por ese mismo motivo, había terminado cediendo a los encantos de Juvia, además, por supuesto, de que era hombre.

Y como tal, podía no solo aceptar el amor de esa mujer y el hijo que llevaba dentro, si no aceptarlo con gusto y con respuesta. Alargó una mano hasta el vientre de la peli azul y esta empezó a destilar corazoncitos imaginándose a saber qué diantres. Pero así era Juvia. Tan solo… Sí, tan solo esperaba que su hijo o hija no terminara saliendo con tantos pajaritos en la cabeza.

Makarov había esperado algún desmayo por parte de los más fuertes, sin embargo, fue Elfman el que estaba tirado en el suelo, con Ever sobre su vientre y las piernas cruzadas sensualmente. Igual le había agradado la visión de tanta chicha si no fuera porque el albino estaba que parecía de piedra.

—Ey, Ever, no uses tu poder sobre el pobre Elfman— defendió Erza arqueando una ceja mientras cesaba de hacer que la cara de Jellal se pusiera hinchada en su mejilla de tanto querer que el pobre viera que estaba embarazada a base de mejillazos contra su armadura—, ya sabes lo que pasa luego.

Ever se sacudió elegantemente el cabello.

—No he hecho nada. Está así desde que he dicho que estaba embarazada y como tal, o tendría que hacerse cargo o tener un duelo a muerte con Laxus como castigo si huía. Pensé que se pondría a gritar que él era un hombre y aceptaba la culpa, pero ha caído como un peso pesado hacia atrás y ahora parece más de piedra que las estatuas tan hermosas que hago yo.

—Sí, ya, bueno, todos sabemos cómo son tus estatuas por experiencia— murmuró Lucy entre dientes.

Ever le lanzó una mirada maliciosa y Lucy se escondió tras Erza. Natsu se inclinó sobre Elfman y empezó a darle golpetazos con el dorso de la mano para despertarlo. Pero el Alvino no reaccionó. Mira suspiró y ante la atenta mirada de Makarov, salió del mostrador y se acercó hasta su hermano. Con sumo cuidado se arrodilló junto a este y le susurró algo en el oído. Natsu fue el único que retrocedió a tiempo. Ever terminó aferrada por gray justo a tiempo mientas que Elfman se levantaba con un resorte, los ojos en blanco, completamente enfadado mientras buscaba a su alrededor. Mira sonrió y con las manos apretadas sobre su falda, musitó:

—Era broma, Elfman— su hermano se volvió a ella y la miró incrédulo—, ahora ya sabes lo que sentirá Ever si no te comportas.

Lucy se acercó hasta Natsu con cuidado y, tirándole de la bufanda, le miró interrogante. Éste tragó y se inclinó para susurrárselo. Lucy sonrió emocionada.

—No le veo la gracia— protestó Natsu.

—Yo sí— rió Lucy.

Gray se acercó a ellos, con Juvia en otro mundo aferrada de su brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que le ha dicho?

Natsu tragó.

—Si no te haces responsable de tus actos seguramente alguien te cortará lo que has usado para hacerlo, además, ¿no quieres antes matar a Laxus por dejar embarazada a Lissana? — Mira sonrió detrás de ellos, con dos jarras de cerveza en una mano y otras de zumo en la otra— ¿Queréis?

Natsu y Gray estaban pálidos cuando lo aceptaron.

Makarov vio como detrás de estos Elfman finalmente inclinaba la cabeza para escuchar a Ever y asentía, rascándose la nuca y preguntándose si habría hecho bien el trabajo como para que un crio tan grande como él acabara dentro del vientre de la maga y lo peor de todo, seguramente, estaría intentando averiguar cómo sería capaz de fortalecer lo suficiente su cuerpo para el día de parto. Especialmente, como el hijo decidiera sacar las dimensiones de su padre en cuanto a cabeza, especialmente.

El anciano miró a los que consideraba como sus hijos e hijas. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con ellos? Así como eran capaces de destruir una ciudad entera, también eran capaces de abrirse camino.

—Plaft…— Makarov levantó la mirada hacia la pared a su derecha. Antes que tuvieran tiempo de preguntar esta estalló en mil pedazos, destruyéndose con mucha facilidad. En medio de todo el caos, una figura apareció entre los escombros.

Gildarts dejó caer su petate junto a su pie. Los ojos le echaban fuego y con los puños apretados, miró amenazadoramente al grupo.

—¿Quién ha sido el huevudo capaz de dejar preñada a mi hija? … ¿¡QUIÉN!?

Makarov se golpeó la frente incrédulo.

—Lo que faltaba…

Tras toda una noche evitando roturas, que Natsu decidiera terminar una batalla sin lógica con él y que Cana demostrara que no estaba embarazada de nadie y que nadie tenía que morir, Fairy Tail volvió a demostrar que era el gremio más ruidoso del mundo… Pero todos querían estar ahí.

Makarov sonrió ampliamente, levantó su copa hacia la puerta y no hicieron falta más palabras.

El futuro estaba llegando. Y con una buena dosis de pañales.

08. 09. 2014

**n/a**

_¡Hola! Tenía éste oneshot como pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que hice el primero, para ser exactos. No ha salido como quería ni mucho menos. Pero bueno, aquí quedó. Igual monto el tercero algún día, ¿Quién sabe?_

_Aviso que aunque relata un poco el punto de cada uno, está visto desde la parte de Makarov, así que… _


End file.
